


Charles Xavier X Fem-Reader – No Control

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: You're Erik's sister and you were completely in love with Charles, Erik couldn't believe it when you told him that you were going to Charles' school to help him run it. Charles had read your mind and knew you were in love with him, one night you both got super drunk and had sex, You were the opposite of Erik, you couldn't control anything but when you were around Charles, he made you happy.Male version available in my works.





	Charles Xavier X Fem-Reader – No Control

**Author's Note:**

> Male version available in my works.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS,” Erik bellowed at you in the otherwise empty cabin.

You had just announced that you would be joining Charles at the mansion, if Erik had thought that you were going to follow him to madness then he was sorely mistaken. Ideally you should be reporting him to the police for his attempted assassination on the president, but he was still your brother, you wouldn’t turn him in, not like this.

“Erik please,” you reasoned calmly, “Charles would still welcome you back, come with me.”

“No. Just because you think you love him doesn’t mean you can convince me to go back there.”

“Wha – I… I don’t love-”

“Save it. A child could see your infatuation with the man. Choose now, you either come with me or go with him, which is it?” he gazed at you, hoping that you wouldn’t leave him.

You looked down to the floor, unable to face Erik’s penetrative gaze, “Erik, you’re my brother and I love you, even if you’re stubborn as a mule. Look, I’m not going to turn you in but I’m not going to get dragged into your crazy plans either… goodbye Erik.”

With a heavy heart you walked away, feeling Erik’s eyes bore into you with each step.

* * *

You waited in the office for Charles to arrive, glancing around the room at various photos of everyone’s time together, there was a photo of you and him together in the jet hanger; he was kissing your cheek in the photo, an act that had caused you to become very flustered indeed.

Before you had chance to further look around, Charles entered the room, a comfortable smile on his face, “Hello (Y/N),” he greeted.

“Hey Charles, how’ve you been?” you hoped you were acting casual.

“We both know it’s me who should be asking you that. I know it was hard for you to go against Erik, I never meant to come between the two of you, for that I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, I just hope that, one day, he can come to terms with it and come back. Until then, I’m glad to do what I can here.”

“Well, I assure you that I’ll need all the help I can get starting up this school, anything you can do will be appreciated. Have you thought much into what you’d like to teach?”

“I was thinking genetics, unless you’ve already got that covered.”

“No, no, absolutely; genetics is fine.”

“Great, when do we start?”

“The first students arrive here next Monday so you have a week to settle in and get a lesson plan sorted.”

He walked around the desk, grabbing your hand amiably, “Thank you for this (Y/N), I know you’ll do fantastic.”

Charles’ warmth made you nervous, you felt heat rise to the top of your palms, the painting behind him began bubbling, then melting away, “ _Don’t set on fire, please God don’t set on fire._ ”

Charles picked up on the loud thoughts immediately, and let go of your hand, daring not to further your reaction; upon leaving he tactfully ignored the painting, opting to throw it out later if you didn’t sneak back in and do so first.

* * *

“To a successful first week of schooling without crashing and burning,” you raised your glass in the teachers’ common room.

Hank, Charles, and a few guest lecturers joined in with a chorus of “Cheers.”

As the evening progressed the room came alive with drinking, banter, and general merriment; each person celebrating in their own manner. Hank was the first to leave at around 10 pm, he was soon followed by the others until finally it was just you and Charles left alone. You sat curled on one end of the sofa, with him on the other, in a drunken conversation.

“Okay, so I wonder why I’m teaching these kids when I’ve got like zero control over my heat thingy,” you slurred happily, “Like I wouldn’t follow my advice, why should they?”

“Because you are a smart, great person. You don’t have to teach control, you just have to be,” Charles waved his hand wildly in the air, “Do you know what I mean?”

“Yes, that is exactly the right words, you are sooo smart.”

“It’s a gift really, so is being handsome,” he laughed infectiously.

“Your turn,” you giggled.

“My turn for what?”

“I confessed something to you, now you tell me something.”

“Confession…” he thought hard about it, his expression one of drunk concentration, “Ah, I’ve got one, I have known since day one that you are completely in love with me, but I couldn’t act on it because you can’t do anything to your friends’ sister, how weird would that be?”

You punched his arm lightly, almost missing, “You never had permission to look into my… my… um- brain hole, that’s the word.”

“Well if I didn’t then I wouldn’t have anything to confess now would I?”

“Too true my friend, too true. So what do you think about the thoughts then?”

The conversation dropped into silence while Charles pondered his answer, with a decisive movement he hovered above you, your heart began racing, he dipped lower, kissing you gently. You pulled his head down, sloppily kissing him back.

“Whose room is closer?” you panted when he pulled away.

“Yours.”

“Race you.”

Charles bolted out of the room closely followed by you; it wasn’t long before the two of you were in your room, making out messily against the bedroom wall.

Charles stopped to guide you to the bed, once you were seated he announced, “And now for every woman’s dream, a strip-tease from Charles Xavier.”

“Woo, shake it baby,” you rallied.

Encouraged, Charles began humming “The Stripper” while dancing slowly, stumbling more than once, he peeled his clothes off, one item at a time, throwing them to the floor; you cheered, throwing in the occasional wolf-whistle.

He stood in front of you completely naked, you eyed him hungrily, pausing only to point at the en-suite, “Protection’s in there.”

“Right you are my dear, don’t want any tiny mutants running rampant,” he mumbled, heading into the bathroom.

You tore your clothes off in his absence, leaving only your underwear on. A loud crash came from the bathroom followed by Charles’ reappearance, condom in hand, “I smashed the thingy – screw it, I’ll buy you a million more. You look amazing by the way; those are amazing Batman knickers but they will have to come off.”

He clambered on top of you, attempting to pull the underwear off with his teeth but accidentally grazing the top of your thigh instead; you growled readily, making Charles dizzy.

Unable to wait longer he pulled your remaining clothes off, marvelling at the treasure underneath. You leaned forward, taking the condom from him and placing it on with a surprising dexterity; Charles gasped at the warmth of your touch, the sensation giving him a quick erection.

Within seconds he was inside you, pounding in and out with ragged moans; you groaned lustfully as your skin prickled with a fiery ecstasy. Raking your fingers across Charles’ back gained a husky, “Fuck,” in return.

He thrusted in again, causing you to cry out, pleading for more; he complied eagerly, a sheen of fresh sweat coating his lean body. As his speed built up you were left mewling his name weakly; trails of fire flared through you, sizzling with energy.

With one final cry of your name Charles went limp, rolling off you with quivering breaths; he held you languidly, enjoying the rooms’ cool air on his back. Feeling content, you fell asleep with him, worrying about nothing for the first time since leaving Erik.

* * *

You woke up with heavy lidded eyes, sitting up seemed to be a mistake as a throbbing headache emerged. Fighting through the dull pain, you looked around, throwing yourself onto the floor with a jolt when you found a sleeping Charles on the other side of the bed.

Panic washed over you, sending confused thoughts through your already aching head, “ _No. We didn’t… did we? Oh God, I’m naked – clothes everywhere – shit. But that doesn’t mean anything, we got drunk, too hot, and slept off a lot of booze, **that’s all.**_ ”

You spotted the discarded condom on the floor, confirming your fears, several more panicked thoughts raced through you, causing the bedside lamp to melt into a black puddle.

Charles grumbled, rolling over, you yelped, throwing on the nearest item of clothing, his shirt. With a satisfied yawn he opened his eyes, pushing himself up, then looking around with a frown, his gaze rested on you.

“(Y/N),” he spoke slowly, “You don’t remember last night, do you?”

Deciding to fake confidence you lied, “Well obviously I remember last night, we got drunk, way too hot, and slept it off here.”

“You can’t lie to a mind reader (Y/N),” he responded sadly, “We slept together, I was hoping you’d remember and that we’d be able to talk about this, about what it means for us.”

You got up, sitting on the edge of the bed gingerly, “Okay Charles, we can talk.”

“Right, well um – it’s apparent that – what I mean to say is – To be honest I -” he sighed, rubbing his temples, “I know how you feel about me, I’ve known for a long time. Last night was the product of something that has been building up between us for years now, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I guess. Charles… where do we go from here?”

“Where do you want this to go?”

“I want-” you hesitated momentarily, “I want to be with you.”

Charles let out a half laugh, “I was hoping you’d say that. Now I do believe we should celebrate this with a kiss,” he held out his arms for you.

“Nope. No kiss. Not today. Nothing personal but I swear, my breath could knock out a horse, how about I just say something you already know instead?”

“And what would that be?”

“I love you.”


End file.
